one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
General Gaius vs General Grievous
General Gaius vs General Grievous is ZombieSlayer23's 7th episode of his 5th season. It pits General Gaius from Dust: An Elysian Tail and General Grievous from Star Wars. Description 2 villain generals with sharp weapons duel it out! Only the strongest will survive. Who will it be?! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight General Gaius sended his troops to scout the area; their has just been a major attack nearby. All he knew was that someone had murdered innocent people. Gaius got a call from one of his troops. Troop Member: I'M BEING ATTACKED! HELP-''' Gaius: '''Troop? Are you all right? Troop! You've got to be serious. Gaius ran to the location of the call, staring down at several dead bodies. Whoever this man was he was going to pay. But this person was not a man. ???: I've been expecting you, general. Gaius equips his sword. Gaius: Are you the murderer? Their was a moment of silence. Before long, Gaius head a strange sound. (The sound was lightsabers turning on). Gaius heard a swish. Gaius flipped backwards just in time before getting decapitated. The figure revealed to be General Grievous. Grievous: Hahahaha! I'll destroy you in seconds, General! Gaius: We'll see about that, General. GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee Grievous and Gaius instantly lock weapons, glaring at one another. Before Gaius knew it, Grievous pulled out a 3rd Lightsaber with another arm. Grievous slammed his other lightsaber into Gaius' sword, pushing the heroic general backwards. This was what happened for a few moments. This happened until Gaius retreated, running backwards. Grievous equipped a gun by simply grabbing it with another arm. It was a 4 arms vs 2 arms! Gaius would not give up. He would die trying if so. Gaius side-stepped on one of Grievous' blows, resulting in a kick into Grievous. Grievous was sent backwards from the impact, watching as Gaius lunged at him. Grievous threw his gun into the ground and equipped another lightsaber. Grievous swung a lightsaber at Gaius, but the General just sliced off one of Grievous' arms. Gaius did this to the other 2 arms while Grievous was distracted. But Grievous still had one arm left. Grievous: You made a foolish mistake, General! Gaius: Perhaps.... But maybe not. Gaius swung his sword at Grievous once more, but Grievous thought fast. He completely kicked Gaius in the face, making Gaius drop his weapon. Grievous simply grabbed Gaius by the neck with one foot. Grievous: Any final words? Gaius: No. Grievous laughed before decapitating Gaius at once. The head of the general plopped to the ground. K.O The remaining troops gasped before getting killed by either Super Battle Droids or Grievous. Grievous had one this battle. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... General.... Grievous!!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword Category:Sword on Sword Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Non-Human